Tu vas me détruire
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant l'ultime bataille d'AWE, Davy repense à son histoire avec Calypso Song fic, OS


**_Coucou petite song fic toute gentille .._**

**_Disclaimers : Davy & Caly ne sont pas à moi, les autres non plus . La chanson est tirée de la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris_**

**_Bonne lecture et reviews_**

**Tu vas me détruire ….**

Je me tiens à la barre du Hollandais Volant, mon navire, celui que tu m'as offert, celui dont tu m'as fait capitaine il y a des siècles… lorsque tu m'aimais encore… Lorsque tu étais libre, déesse parmi les hommes… Je croyais t'avoir oubliée, t'avoir arrachée de moi en même temps que mon cœur mais voilà qu'à nouveau dans les vagues déchaînées c'est toi que je sens…_Cet océan de passion, _qui te résume et t'exprime toute entière, _Qui déferle dans mes veines, _alors que je te reconnais, ma Calypso…

Je te croyais enfermée, emprisonnée dans les barreaux que j'ai forgé pour toi et qui valent bien les miens. Et pourtant tu t'es échappée, redevenant celle

_Qui cause ma déraison, _toi, la responsable de _Ma déroute, ma déveine…_ Tu m'as rendu fou d'amour et de douleur et te voici revenue … Tu es la pluie, les éclairs et la tempête… ton étreinte est mortelle et pourtant je sais que_ Doucement j'y plongerai, _Je retournerais vers toi _Sans qu'une main me retienne_ car je suis hais de tous, maudit entre tout les hommes… Je retrouverais tes bras, ton corps… la sensation de ta puissance et _Lentement je m'y noierai._

Je vais combattre en ton nom comme jadis, comme toujours…. Tuer mes anciens alliés _Sans qu'un remords ne me vienne. _Je le ferais pour toi ma Calypso …

La tempête que tu as déclenchée fait presque chavirer mon navire et au fond de moi la certitude que _Tu vas me détruire _renaît de ses cendres… Je l'ai toujours su, je l'ai toujours dit …_Tu vas me détruire… Et je vais te maudire _pour cela autant que je t'aime encore … Enchaîné toi et à ce navire _Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie _je sais que cette fois mon terme est proche .._Tu vas me détruire. _Et malgré cette connaissance je me jette à nouveau dans ton étreinte. Oui Calypso _Tu vas me détruire… _et je vais te laisser faire … mieux je vais t'y aider …

Ce qui m'arrive … _J'aurais pu le prédire Dès le premier jour_ où mon regard de pauvre pêcheur a croisé le tien… dès le premier moment où ma main a effleuré la tienne …_Dès la première nuit _où nos corps se sont apprivoisés… Comme tout les autres hommes sur lesquels ton regard s'est posé _Tu vas me détruire ,_comme tout ces hommes, pirates ou soldats de la Compagnie des Indes qui tombent autour de moi_ Tu vas me détruire. _Et malgré tout, sachant que_ Tu vas me détruire, _je reprends mon épée pour me battre contre Sparrow.. Contre tout ceux qui sont contre toi

Je n'ai plus d'espoir de rédemption et je me bas pour toi qui est _Mon péché, mon obsession. _J'ai arraché mon cœur battant de ma poitrine, j'ai maudit ton nom, tenté de chasser ton souvenir mais je ne suis pas parvenu à vaincre ce _  
Désir fou qui me tourmente _. Cette envie de toi qui me ronge depuis notre rencontre, contre laquelle je ne peux lutter et _Qui me tourne en dérision, _me rendant plus misérable encore que ceux que je combats avec tant d'acharnement tandis que la seule chose qui vibre encore en moi est le souvenir de tes lèvres _Qui me déchire et me hante_

Jadis j'ai cru en ton amour alors que tu n'étais qu'une _Petite marchande d'illusion, _qui m'a fait croire que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais, que tu serais là au bout de la condition que tu m'avais imposée.. Et depuis ce jour où j'ai découvert ton absence _Je ne vis que dans l'attente, _de te revoir, _De voir voler ton, jupon _et que tu me consoles de ton abandon… Dans mes rêves de toi , lorsque je joue notre chanson j'imagine que tu es près de moi _Et que tu danses et tu chantes _, m'accompagnant comme tu m'avais promis de toujours le faire …

Cette petite ritournelle qui ne quitte jamais ma tête c'est celle de ma défaite face à toi. Et je continue à brandir les armes pour ta cause… _Tu vas me détruire, _immanquablement, inexorablement _Tu vas me détruire… _Parce que même sans cœur je t'aime toujours _Et je vais te maudire _pour ce mal que tu me fais, pour ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi à présent et que je sais que tu posséderas _Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie  
_

Avant de te connaître, j'étais un homme heureux, un marin qui n'aimait que l'océan. Ma vie était fade mais sans souffrance . Et puis tu es arrivée et je suis allée vers toi ignorant la voix qui me criait que_ Tu vas me détruire _tout comme elle l'hurle à nouveau.. Tout comme je voudrais pouvoir te le dire _Tu vas me détruire. _Ce combat et tout ce qui se produit à présent _J'aurai pu le prédire _. Cette chute et cette malédiction vers lesquels tu m'as poussé _Dès le premier jour _Moi le pauvre fou, qui croyait pouvoir retenir une déesse mais qui t'a succombé _Dès la première nuit_

Les lames s'entrechoquent tandis que je poursuis ton œuvre destructrice, combattant jusqu'à la mort de mon adversaire. Et à chaque fois que mon fer croise celui de Sparrow une seule idée me vient _Tu vas me détruire _… Le pirate profite de mon inattention et tranche un des tentacules monstrueux qui est la marque de ta malédiction. Je ne sens pas cette douleur… je ne ressens que celle de ton absence. _Tu vas me détruire… _Et tout s'enchaîne alors que le coffre contenant mon cœur m'échappe, cette fois le moment est venu Calypso _Tu vas me détruire_

Pourtant je refuse d'abandonner à présent que j'ai retrouvé la sensation fugace et traîtresse de ta caresse sur mon visage. Je persiste _Moi qui me croyais l'hiver _les sentiments aussi glacés que les plus froides des mers._ Me voici un arbre vert _à nouveau, revivant au printemps de ta renaissance …_Moi qui me croyais de fer _face à tes charmes, moi qui me croyais libre de toi, je ne peux lutter_ Contre le feu de la chair  
_

Je ne pense plus à autre chose qu'à ton image… et je sens ta rage, ta soif de sang prendre possession de moi comme si un lien nous unissait encore._ Je m'enflamme et me consume, _au feu de ta vengeance. A nouveau je me damne_ Pour les yeux d'une étrangère _à mon monde, une déesse couverte de charmes _Qui ont bien plus de mystère, _bien plus de pouvoir sur mon âme _Que la lumière de la lune _sur les océans.

Me voilà sur le pont de mon navire à présent, avançant vers mon destin sachant que _Tu vas me détruire. _Et je n'ai pas peur Calypso… je n'ai pas peur … Devant moi se tient une femme, blonde naïve, se croyant capable de me vaincre.. Moi l'océan.. Deux coups d'épée et je la désarme, lui faisant mordre la poussière et je lis dans ses yeux le reflet de mes pensées.._ Tu vas me détruire. _Je n'ai pas pitié d'elle .. Dans quelque instants je vais la tuer cette petite pirate _Et je vais te maudire _d'avoir fait de moi le monstre que je devine dans le regard qu'elle pose sur moi. Ces yeux qui me renvoient en plein visage celui que je suis devenu et que je serais_ Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

Je lève mon épée, prêt cette fois à frapper, tandis que de ma bouche s'écoulent des mots haineux, vindicatifs chargés de fiel.. Et à cet instant je le sens comme un avertissement du destin; un courant froid qui gèle mon dos .._Tu vas me détruire. _Comme tu l'as déjà fait pour tout mes rêves, mes espoirs, mon humanité _Tu vas me détruire. _Mais je suis allé trop loin pour reculer à présent. Je vais tuer cette femelle qui est un peu de toi …

Au moment où je frappe une lame me déchire le corps…Mon assaillant est le jeune Turner , cela aussi_ J'aurais pu le prédire _dès que je l'ai vu… _Dès le premier jour _où William Turner a mis le pied sur mon navire j'ai su qu'il était comme j'avais pu l'être. Un homme capable de donner tout son être, son âme, sa vie pour les yeux d'une femelle perverse… Un homme qui _Dès la première nuit _passée avec cette créature se retrouvera damné comme j'ai pu l'être .. Puisqu'il en est ainsi je vais lui épargner la souffrance qui fut la mienne, un acte de compassion… Celui là ne sera pas victime de la cruauté d'une femme comme j'ai pu l'être de la tienne . Mon regard se noue à celui du jeune Turner, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement tandis qu'il regarde un bref instant si la femme est en vie . Je sais ce qu'il ressent comme je connais la souffrance qui sera la sienne lorsqu'elle l'aura abandonné . Son regard revient se lier au mien et je lis sa certitude _Tu vas me détruire, _et il a raison… je vais tuer ce sentiment abject et indécent qui l'anime, cette folie que l'on nomme amour et qui rend fous les hommes de bien… Sans hésitation je transperce la poitrine du jeune Turner, jouissant du gémissement de la créature qui me regarde les yeux exorbités par le chagrin. Dans les yeux de cette fille je lis son anéantissement qui est un peu le tien lorsque son regard me jetteles mots que je pense _Tu vas me détruire. _Le corps du jeune Turner répond à ma lame qui s'enfonce en lui tandis qu'il geint à son tour … _Tu vas me détruire _crie son cœur qui bat faiblement autour de sa lame .

Il agonise…J'ai gagné .. J'ai vaincu ce sentiment immonde qui pollue le cœur des hommes… j'ai sauvé celui-ci ..Il ne finira pas comme moi… c'est l'heure de mon triomphe. Et c'est à cet instant où je crois en avoir fini que ton bras me touche à nouveau… Je le lis dans le regard de Jack Sparrow et c'est toi que je vois _Tu vas me détruire _. Le pirate s'agenouille près du garçon et c'est la main du destin qui agit .. Calypso_Tu vas me détruire. _Je ne peux plus rien faire pour empêcher cela… Sparrow regarde la fille… et je sais pourquoi il va agir .. Ah l'amour .. Je le vois refermer la main du forgeron sur son épée.. Mon cœur à terre sous la lame brisée. Cette fois ça y est Calypso_ Tu vas me détruire_

Jack Sparrow poignarde mon cœur et tout mes souvenirs de toi me reviennent, plus douloureux que jamais alors que je meurs enfin… pourtant ma dernière pensée est pour toi .. Tu m'as détruit Calypso….._  
__  
_


End file.
